tigersdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ustaz Adil
Ustaz Adil is the real leader of Harimau Malaya. "I made a vow to the late Ustaz Amirullah that I will clean the mess of Harimau Malaya...and that is what I am going to do...So,stop this war!" Personality Ustaz Adil is the main imam of Kampung Baru.He is a very religious man.Always calm and collected.Ustaz Adil is a highly influential figure in Kampung Baru and among all members of Harimau Malaya.His philosophies are the pillars of Harimau Malaya.Eventhough he wasn't the one creating Harimau Malaya,he was the leader of this Malay-based group until the day of his death.Ustaz Adil believes in "patience is a virtue" phrase.This is the reason why members of Harimau Malaya didn't take much actions towards constant provocations from Sheng Long Tribe.Ustaz Adil is a wise person.He talks in poetic way.Ustaz Adil received the leader title from the late-leader,Ustaz Amirullah who resigned after Riot Of Kampung Baru along with all elders that took part in it.He is also a political figure as he is the People Representative of UMNO under Kampung Baru branch.He is the closest to a father to all members of Harimau Malaya.He is the one in charge of handling the matter regarding Kampung Baru surau.This invokes enviness in Ustaz Zakaria since whoever handles the surau in Kampung Baru will handle Kampung Baru. Role in Harimau Malaya Ustaz Adil is the reign leader of Harimau Malaya.He is at the highest spot.He organizes monthly meeting that gathers all branch leaders of Harimau Malaya from the entire country in Kampung Baru surau to report the current status and activities of other branches.Eventhough Abang Rahman is the one leading all the Harimau Malaya members to do jobs,but Ustaz Adil is the one calling the shot.Abang Rahman was so close to invoke a war with the Chinese before Ustaz Adil accepted Mohd. Dhuha's idea to propose a truce.Ustaz Adil is the one telling what should be done. Role in Riot of Kampung Baru During Riot of Kampung Baru,Ustaz Adil was still a teenager along with Ustaz Zakaria.Ustaz Adil and Ustaz Zakaria were already members of Harimau Malaya which at that time,led by the elders.Ustaz Adil was the only one going against the riot sensing that it will lead to an everlasting bad blood between both Malays and Chinese.Unfortunately,nobody really did take his words seriously and proceeded with the riot using the Swords of Malay including Ustaz Zakaria eventhough had been stopped by Ustaz Adil.Realizing the bloody aftermath,all elders that took part in Riot Of Kampung Baru resigned and moved away from Kampung Baru.Ustaz Amirullah then gave the leader title to Ustaz Adil to clean the mess done by Harimau Malaya.This brings envy inside Ustaz Zakaria who from the beginning tried to impress the top members by going on a war with them in the Riot Of Kampung Baru. Feud with Ustaz Zakaria Ustaz Adil and Ustaz Zakaria were best friends back in the days before Riot Of Kampung Baru,but Ustaz Zakaria was always the more agressive one.He wanted to show how good he is to the elders so much since the elders prefer Ustaz Adil more because of his calm attitude.He wanted to prove himself so much until he decided to follow the elders during Riot Of Kampung Baru eventhough stopped by Ustaz Adil.After the elders realized their mistakes,the elders left the group and the leadership had been given to Ustaz Adil to clean the name of Harimau Malaya.This made Ustaz Zakaria envied Ustaz Adil since he thought that he should be the one receiving credits because of his hardwork.Since then,their friendship broke and Ustaz Zakaria had been trying to bring Ustaz Adil down in order to take over Kampung Baru. Death Ustaz Adil was one of the victims of Mosque-burning incident in Kampung Baru.Ustaz Adil led the Qiamullail prayer that night when Seng and his boys ambushed the surau.''Since the ''surau ''is never closed,Mohd. Alif went to Ustaz Zakaria's house in order to take the ''surau key from him and promised that Ustaz Zakaria will take over Kampung Baru after that.Seng and his team burnt the surau and the people inside it couldn't leave since it was sealed and Ustaz Adil's key is at home.Ustaz Adil never brings the surau key because he says that surau ''is not a place to be sealed.Ustaz Adil and all the people inside the ''surau never managed to get out and were burnt inside it.After that,Harimau Malaya took real action.